Back Story
Back Story is the 14th episode of Season 2. Overview Mateo and Ken go over what has all happened during Season 2. Characters Main Characters * Mateo Black * Ken Black * Chris Carty Mentioned Characters * Harwell Black * Kimberly Black * Karrie * Cooper * Teresa Black * Jake * Mari Transcript Super Humans Back Story Mateo: It’s been 14 episode and we only have 1 episode left to see! Ken: That’s right! No need to want to spoil but here is our back story on this season so far. Mateo: So far Mateo turned into Catastrophe and tried to turn Karrie evil. Ken: While Jake forgot all of us and Karrie snapped him into his senses. Mateo: Later did they know that Mateo erased his memory about them and their super powers. Ken: I and Mateo made super powers using chemicals and Karrie got her 1st super power! Mateo: We met a new student! walks in Chris: That’s me! Mateo: Mateo and Karrie start developing feelings for each other and Chris and Ken become closer friends. Ken: Soon enough Mateo and Karrie kiss… apparently through the moment of being a super human. Mateo: Mateo becomes a strong human one of the biggest legends in history. Ken: He discovers that by blasting Ken all the way to the Bionic Academy where they team up with the Bionic Heroes. Mateo: Karrie was supposed to be going on Vacation with her parents but stayed home for Mateo. Ken: She got stood up by Mateo. Mateo: In his defense he thought she wasn’t going to the dance. Ken: Our crazy grandma Teresa shows up at the house and turns Mateo evil. Mateo: Later, she goes mad and removes Harwell’s Powers. Ken: The genius that Ken is, he gives Kimberly, Karrie and himself new super powers. Mateo: Ken saves the day and defeats Grandma Black. Ken: Grandma Black vanishes from existence. Mateo: Mateo and Karrie hit the rocks with their relationship! Breaking up! Mateo gets lost in Rome and gets brain washed by a couple. Ken: again Ken saves the day and rescues him. Mateo: Karrie and Mateo become boyfriend and girlfriend again. Mateo doesn’t understand his relationship with Karrie a whole lot. Ken: Karrie decides that she needs to visit Jake! Which Mateo tells Karrie he erased his memory. Mateo: Karrie and Mateo decide to go visit Jake but can’t because no one has a car to drive in. Ken: Kimberly saves the day and gives them a ride to Jake’s new home. Mateo: Mateo and Karrie reunite with Jake even though he erased the mind of him they had the power to undo it with the power of friendship. Ken: That leaves us with the final episode of Season 2. Mateo: This final episode is so crazy! Everything you saw this season will completely shock you in the end. Ken: but before we go let me leave you with three main points you could see in the finale. Mateo: Mateo and Ken could be going separate ways! Ken: While Harwell and Kimberly may be hitting the splitting rocks. Both: and finally Cooper may be back for his last shot at the Black Family! Stay tune to the Season Two Finale episode – GOLDEN OPPORTUNITY